


cross your heart (hope to die)

by FrostybWitch



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostybWitch/pseuds/FrostybWitch
Summary: “I want us to grow old together.” Kanan says softly— earnestly— and Mari hears the promise in her voice. “I want us to be together for a long, long time.” [A futurefic collection of nauseatingly sweet and fluffy drabbles/one-shots.]





	1. cross your heart (hope to die)

* * *

 

Kanan likes her eggs scrambled. Not too dry, just runny enough for it to be slightly creamy, with a tiny dash of milk and a hint of pepper. Mari knows this by heart, having prepared this for nearly half a decade of co-habitation with said-girl— no, woman— Mari corrects herself.

At thirty-one years of age, they’re grown women now. Though, Mari honestly still feels no older than she was at eighteen, young and full of life.

It’s amazing how time has flown by so quickly.

Blink, and they have come out top in the Love Live competition.

Blink, and she’s in college, alongside both Dia and Kanan.

Blink again, and here she is now, working behind the stove of their cozy little apartment that she had bought together with Kanan— all with their own hard-earned cash— a good two years ago; their little love shack, or so Mari has come to fondly call it.

She can still vividly recall the look of sheer relief on Dia’s face when they had promptly announced to her that they were finally moving out of their shared accommodation. Probably having had enough of all their… ‘lovey-doveying’ about being shoved right in her face, Mari supposes. Such fun times.

Speaking of which, she should probably give Dia a ring later, having not heard from her dear friend in a while now.

“Mmm, smells good.”

At the sound of a raspy voice rumbling up against her ear, Mari gives a small start.

Though, upon realizing that is only her girlfriend of nine years, she soon finds herself completely surrendering into her touch; into the pair of slim, yet strong arms encircled around her waist, trapping her up against an overtly familiar ample chest and cocooning her in nothing but a delicious warmth.

“Me or the eggs?” She hums in playful tease.

With a nose tracing up against the curve of her neck, she feels her lover give pause for a moment, albeit briefly at her pulse-point, then inhales deeply.

“You, definitely,” breathes Kanan, her lips curling against Mari’s skin into what feels like a small smile, before moving in to nuzzle her slightly; peppering feather-light kisses along the pale of Mari’s neck and her jawline, raising goosebumps as she goes.

Mari laughs, albeit breathily in turn. Years later and Kanan is still somehow able to make her feel all light-headed and giddy like a schoolgirl with a crush. She just has that kind of an effect on her, Mari supposes, whether she likes it or not, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to it.

Nope, not ever.

Tilting her head over to the side, she meets Kanan halfway in a chaste kiss, though mindful to keep it short and sweet, lest they accidentally burn down the kitchen again. Like that one time.

With one last lingering peck to her cheek and an affectionate squeeze down her middle, Kanan then begins her long and tedious process of drawing away from her— her movement unbearably slow and languid for a Sunday morning— to saunter over to their dining table by the side of their kitchen, all the while taking that glorious heat along with her.

Reluctantly turning her focus back to the stove, Mari breathes a soft sigh. “And I was so sure you’d be sleeping in this morning,” she says, already missing her lover’s warmth and touch. “Considering last night and all…”

Kanan laughs then, a pretty little sound that resounds in Mari’s ears like a vibrant hum. And even with her back turned, she can still picture Kanan staring right back at her with her eyes bright and lips curled into that charming smile of hers— the very image of perfection.

“Well, you do know that I’ve always enjoyed watching you cook.”

“Correction, you’ve always enjoyed watching _**my ass**_ while I cook.”

“That is…” She hears Kanan clearing her throat noisily behind her, more than likely having been caught off guard by her crude remark. “Not wrong,” she admits quietly, albeit sheepishly, and it sends the ends of Mari’s lips twitching.

Unable to help herself, Mari passes a quick cursory glance over her shoulder, and true enough, twin amethyst eyes are (not so) unobtrusively glued, transfixed onto her scantily-clad behind.

“Like what you see?” She laughs, throwing her lover a playful wink as amethysts finally flit up to meet her.

Languorously resting her chin against the heel of her palm, Kanan makes a low appreciative hum, eyes roving. Cocking her head at Mari, she bares her teeth slightly in a roguish grin. “Very,” she purrs, and the timber of her voice causes Mari to shiver involuntarily.

She would have liked to say something more— flirted it out for just a little longer— but knowing how things would most likely play out between them in the end, Mari thinks better of it.

They will _**absolutely**_ not have another repeat of a burning kitchen.

So instead, she bites at her tongue, and tosses Kanan one last smoldering look over her shoulder, albeit makes sure to inject just a little bit more sway to her hips as she pivots back over to the stove and her pan of sizzling eggs.

Silently, Mari makes a mental note to maybe do her cooking in her panties a lot more often in the future.

She's sure Kanan would like that very much.

And on top of that, maybe she could pull off something special for their anniversary that is coming up just next week.

Preparing breakfast in nothing but just an apron.

_Oh, is Kanan in for a treat!_

Chuckling gleefully to herself, whilst still having her head buried high up within the clouds of reverie, Mari goes about her ministrations mindlessly, her body instinctively switching over to autopilot as she gives her eggs yet another scramble before lowering the heat down by a notch.

She releases a short breath.

Though, with all joking aside, she has been wrecking her brain hard for the past couple of weeks, just trying to come up with ideas to make this coming tenth year anniversary of theirs, a special one.

Not like their previous anniversaries weren’t special per se, but this…

This would be their tenth year together.

A precious milestone for them.

And Mari is nothing but determined to make this as special and memorable as it can get.

Idly, she wonders if Kanan would be opposed to an impromptu trip to Paris.

Or maybe…

Her eyes flicker down to her left ring finger thoughtfully.

Eyeing the vacant spot along the base of her aforementioned finger wistfully, Mari quickly catches herself, and with one good mental shake, she shrugs the thought off entirely with a soft sigh.

_Such wishful thinking._

In view of their current situation, something like marriage is merely just a faraway dream for them. Something so close, yet so far from reach.

Mari vaguely remembers of a time where she had used to agonize herself over this whole entire issue; once upon a couple moons ago, back when she was younger, foolish and rash.

She had this one crazy idea of whisking Kanan away back to America with her, whereby they would then elope and ride off happily into the sunset, or so she thinks it's supposed to go. It was pretty much a half-baked plan, hastily thrown together on a mere whim, and it obviously— thankfully— didn’t get to see the light of day.

Just because.

And also, it wasn’t like Kanan to ever be willing to leave her family and friends behind for a new life elsewhere.

So that was that.

But at least for now, life is good and things are great, and Mari honestly couldn’t be any more happier with just having Kanan by her side like this.

And if she were to even go so far as to say, they’re already as good as being married at this point. Living together like this. Waking up to each other faces in the morning. Being there to welcome one another home after a tiring day of work. There’s nothing more that Mari could possibly ask for.

This…

This what they have right here.

It’s more than enough for her.

Whether or not they’re ever able to marry each other one day, Mari has decided, that it ultimately doesn’t matter.

And hence, to say that Mari is prepared for what is to unfold next, is a huge understatement.

“I want to grow old with you.”

She hears Kanan say from behind her.

It is something completely out of the blue; so unexpected and abrupt, coming right out of nowhere. However, it is the fluidity in which Kanan says it, so simply and naturally— as if the grass is green and the sky is blue— that essentially throws Mari off balance.

She feels her heart stutter, stops, then starts back up again in a brand new beat, leaping right into her throat and pulsing deafeningly in her ears. The spatula in her hand nearly falls out of her grasp, and it is only right about then, does the words finally sink in.

“C-come again?” Mari stammers, her voice sounding unusually shrill and squeaky to her ears.

She flicks the stove off, as a quick afterthought, and nearly throws the spatula down onto the kitchen counter, unable to trust herself with cooking any further; at least not at the moment, with the way her head is spinning and her hands are trembling.

But instead of repeating herself, Kanan only carries on, as if spurred by Mari’s response, surging on forward with all the fervor found in her being. Steadfast and ever so determined. “I want to be able to look you in the eye and hold you in my arms, fifty years from now.”

She pauses, taking a beat and a breath.

“I want us to grow old together.” Kanan says softly— earnestly— and Mari hears the promise in her voice. “I want us to be together for a long, long time.”

And Mari knows, recognizes it almost instantly for what it is— Kanan’s clumsy way of reaching out to her with her heart— and it makes her eyes dew over and her shoulders quiver, her chest flooding with all sorts of emotions, just waiting to break free from its dam.

Unable to hold herself back no longer, Mari whirls around, bracing her heart.

And there she is, sitting by the dining table, all calm and composed— nothing like the emotional wreck that Mari is at the moment— with her beautiful amethyst eyes agleam and her lips tugged into her trademark megawatt smile.

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while now, so what do you say?”

The look in Kanan’s eyes as she gazes back at Mari is one that is especially soft, tender and all so very loving. And when she spreads her arms out at Mari, head tilting beckoningly at her with that radiant smile on her face, Mari nearly loses it there and then.

She takes a shaky step in towards her.

“I… Is this your way of subtly proposing to me, Kanan?” Mari manages to lilt, in her half-hearted attempt to tease. Though, she is sure that her efforts are in vain, with her being all misty-eyed and powerless to contain the watery smile that is slowly spreading across her face.

Kanan freezes, the realization washing across her features briefly— as if it had only just struck her.

“Oh!” She gasps, then falters, the confident smile from earlier begins to wane, turning into something small, looking almost sheepish. Endearing. “But I don’t have a ring for you though.” She confesses truthfully, cheeks flushing and Mari could see the panic flitting behind her eyes.

But that is honestly all the response that Mari needs to hear before she launches herself wholly into Kanan’s arms.

“Yes!” She exclaims, not caring if the force behind her embrace had nearly knocked them both off the chair. Because all that matters to Mari now— in this very moment— is this beautiful, beautiful woman she has in her arms. “Yes, I want to grow old with you too.”

Kanan grins, and Mari watches as the elation tears through her face, filling her eyes with an array of pretty lights. And suddenly, Mari feels eighteen all over again, young and free, and so completely and utterly heads over heels for her. “It’s a promise then.”

She holds out her pinky just as Mari reaches in to intertwine their fingers together, resting their linked hands gently over her chest.

“Cross my heart,” she whispers, most ardently, then leans right in to seal it off with a long and passionate kiss.

 _This,_ Mari thinks, _this is all I’ll ever need. Ever._

“B-but the ring…” Kanan interjects, murmuring against her lips, albeit rather breathlessly after parting away so abruptly, much to Mari’s displeasure.

Mari only chuckles, sunlit eyes twinkling as she pushes a renegade strand of dark hair out of Kanan’s face. “That…” She allows her hand to linger on enticingly, trailing down Kanan’s cheek, then down her jaw, watching her throat bob in a forceful swallow. “Can be easily fixed.” She breathes, guiding her in for another kiss.

And this time, their kiss goes uninterrupted.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... now that the tide of angst has past us, it's time to bring on the fluff! And if you do find Kanan's 'proposal' somewhat familiar, it's probably cus it's based off from that one West Life song, entitled 'I Want To Grow Old With You'. But anyway, I hope you had an enjoyable ride and thank you very much for reading! ^^
> 
> Mucho thanks to sushimiyuu for being my awesome beta. :P


	2. rise and shine

Kanan watches the first of the early morning rays filter through their half-drawn curtains, spilling into the room in hues and tones of ombré gold.

She watches as the light flitters, falling onto a slender frame tucked beneath white sheets, and she takes a brief moment to revel in the sight of how it strikes, right at the perfect angle, such that fair skin and even fairer hair almost seem to glow faintly— ethereally— under the morning sun.

 _Beautiful_ , breathes Kanan, catching her breath, her heart skipping in her chest.

Lying just inches beside her, Mari stays, fast asleep; blissfully unaware of her surroundings— of the gradual awakening of the world outside.

Peace softens her features, ebbing away the hard lines she had accumulated during the day of boring— and sometimes— stressful board meetings, rosy petal-like lips parting slightly as her breathing comes through, slow and unhurried.

A deeply embedded yearning rouses within Kanan then. Like a fire, it burns, stews over and grows, grows and grows, until she can no longer bear it down no longer. Reaching out gingerly, Kanan brushes her fingertips against the smooth of her beloved’s cheek, and she feels the fire in her quells, albeit marginally.

Settling against her touch, Mari stirs in her sleep, sighing softly, the ends of her lips curling into a small blissful smile.

And Kanan can’t help but chuckle softly at the sight, the warmth in her chest blossoming just much so as she gently traces over her features, mapping out every curve and bend, committing it down to memory. Sweeping pale airy bangs aside, she ghosts across her forehead, down the tip of her nose, cheeks, the length of her jaw, chin.

Lips.

Kanan sucks in a hitched breath, her thumb resting over the fleshy part of Mari’s particularly tantalizing bottom lip, circling it thoughtfully. Blushing, she swiftly shakes herself out of it.

 _I’m thirty-one for crying out loud,_ Kanan thinks, groaning internally, her eyes darting over the face of the woman she so dearly loves, and she watches her slumber on peacefully for a beat or two, affection softening her gaze into mush.

She sighs, burrowing her heated face into Mari’s mop of spun-gold hair in her attempt to stifle her growing embarrassment.

_And yet here I am, acting like some eighteen-year-old caught with the thought of stealing a kiss from their sleeping crush._

_Not that Mari would mind, I don’t think._

_But still…_

If she is going to kiss her, she should at least do it properly, is what Kanan had concluded after much consideration.

With that thought in mind, she decides to set the ball in motion, carefully winding her arms around a delightfully naked midriff hidden beneath white sheets as she nestles herself against the familiar curves of her lover. Skin against skin, chest against chest. Their legs are all tangled up, bodies congealed against one another in sweet, sweet intimacy.

Even as the years pass them by, Mari still somehow manages to feel inexplicably warm in her arms, like the rays of the morning sun petering down on her; gentle and forbearing in its heat, it soothes the knots in Kanan’s chest like a balm.

Reaching down, she deliberately brushes her lips against the shell of Mari’s ears, whispering lowly in that deep husky timbre she knows would never fail to drive her lover wild.

“Wakey-wakey, sleepy head.”

But Mari merely sighs, making a soft non-committal hum, before hugging Kanan a tad tighter, still not quite willing to relinquish her reigns on sleep just yet.

“If you don’t wake up, I’m going to kiss you silly now.”

An incoherent murmur. Mari’s eyes are still pinched shut, though the smile on her face is extremely telling.

“I really mean it,” Kanan croons in faux-warning, fingers lightly caressing the curve of her dearly beloved’s spine while she lays a few fleeting kisses along the planes of her jaw in show of her seriousness to her ‘threat’, earning a soft gasp in turn. “Mari…” She purrs.

With eyes still indubitably closed, Mari furtively tilts her head up towards Kanan, lips puckered provocatively in response to her warning.

Shaking at her head, Kanan bites back on a laugh.

_I really can’t win against you, can I?_

Lowering herself down onto the blonde woman in her arms, she kisses her, first between her brows. “Are you”— on each closed eyelid— “not”— then on the tip of her nose— “going to”— her cheeks— “wake up?”

When finally, no longer able to hold herself back from her prize, Kanan dives in, capturing her lover’s lips in a much-awaited kiss that is greeted with a whole lot of eagerness on Mari’s part.

Drawing away, Mari finally flutters her eyes open, making an exaggerated show of yawning widely as she stretches at her limbs, the diamond on her left ring finger twinkling brightly under the light. “’Morning,” she mumbles, a slow and lazy grin curving at her lips while her sunlit eyes sparkle back at Kanan lovingly.

Chuckling, Kanan playfully prods at her fiancé’s nose, watching the skin bounce at her fingertip. She nuzzles into crook of her neck affectionately, kissing the sensitive skin along her collar before inhaling deeply.

Mari smells faintly of fresh daffodils swaying in the breeze; like sunshine and summer, and morning dew and flowers. It has always been a scent that Kanan can’t seem to quite get enough of, with it being a culmination of everything that she has ever loved and more.

And now.

Nothing can possibly stand in the way of her, spending the rest of eternity, simply drowning in the scent of nothing but Mari. Her lover. Her fiancé.

_Her eventual wife-to-be._

And the thought of it— of spending forever together like this— never fails to bring a silly dopey little grin to her face.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm ahead of my writing schedule, I thought I should throw this short one out while I still can. Here you go, a nauseatingly sugary-sweet aftermath to the previous chapter. :p Hmm, if this continues to go on like this, I may just very well turn this into a futurefic one-shot/drabble collection. But we'll see how it goes, haha. Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate it much!! :)


	3. footprints in the sand

* * *

 

“Kanan, _cara mia_ , you know I love you, but you’ve really got to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

Mari’s smile doesn’t even waver, merely stiffening at its ends as the glint in her eye only sharpens just much dangerously so. Fighting down the telltale twitch of irritation, she releases a soft, controlled little sigh; smile still fixed, perpetually untouched and right in place.

 _Keep your cool, Mari,_ she tells— reminds— herself. She knows fair well that her dearest love isn’t doing this on purpose.

Oh no, she’s not.

Because when it all boils down to Kanan, it would be best if she’d just spell it out for her, once and for all. No games. No intricate riddles. Or they may very well be spending the next couple of hours or so, going round and round in circles, Mari should know.

Tilting at her head, she taps a delicate finger to her chin musingly. “Hmm, oh I don’t know. I guess this whole ‘shedding-your-wetsuit-away-like-a snake’ habit of yours, bothers me.”

“It does?”

Kanan— god bless her oblivious soul— merely blinks back at Mari in surprise, all the while, adorning **_the_** most adorable look of confusion on her face.

And it practically takes every ounce of willpower in Mari to not just glomp her right there and then, pressing issue at hand be damned.

But no, Mari shall not cave.

She will not.

So instead, she purses at her lips, forcing her attention back to the state of dress— or undress— of the woman sitting across from her.

Toned body set out on display, granting an eyeful of exposed skin and ample cleavage, no thanks to her **_extremely_** fitting swimsuit, Kanan simply looks ravishing basking under the glow of the sun with the remnants of her wetsuit pooling over around her waist. And especially more so enticing, when she is marked with glistening beads of perspiration and sea-spray, clinging onto her body and hair, like diamonds winking under the light.

It’s almost a sinful sight to behold, thinks Mari, throat bobbing in a forceful swallow.

_Tempting. Really tempting._

But she catches herself in time, shaking off the haze of desire that has briefly clouded her mind as she rolls at her shoulders in a seemingly careless shrug, sunlit eyes blazing.

“I mean, it’s fine if you do it on our private yacht and stuff. I don’t mind it, since it’s only just me around. But here?” Mari pauses, gestures briefly to their general surroundings— to the fairly packed snack bar by the beach that they are currently paying patron to— with a breezy wave of her hand. “In case you haven’t noticed, the table of guys behind you, have been ogling you ever since you had put on your ‘little show’ when we sat down.”

Sniffing slightly, Mari wrinkles at her nose in disdain, then frowns. Deeply. She can still feel the pressing weight of the stares from the aforementioned table, boring right into Kanan; and possibly penetrating through the thin layers of her scanty swimsuit.

And the thought of it only makes her skin crawl and the blazing fire of ire within her roar.

“I’d just prefer you to be a little more… covered up.” Mari murmurs sourly, pursing at her lips with a short huff.

The soft rumble of an all-too familiar throaty chuckle catches her attention then, and it impels her to look up.

“Commere’.”

And Kanan is right there, sitting across from her with her arms held open, glittering amethyst eyes and radiant smile glowing back at her invitingly.

For a long, long while, Mari can only stop and stare, momentarily dazzled by her brilliance.

It’s still amazing how even now— after years later—, Mari still finds herself catching her breath at the sight of Kanan, and she doesn’t doubt for one second that she will ever lose her luster. No, not ever. Not when Mari is around, she won’t. That, she guarantees it. She would protect her smile— her shine— at all cost, for as long as she lives.

“Come on already, my arms are starting to tire,” urges Kanan playfully with a hearty laugh, head tilted at Mari beckoningly.

And when that doesn’t seem to get Mari to budge, she only sighs, deciding to pull out the big guns.

“Mari…” Kanan purrs, lips pressed into a perky little pout that she knows Mari can never resist, waving at her arms— still open— impatiently.

Feeling herself melt at the sight of said-pout, Mari finally breaks out of her stupor, grinning widely as she floats her way over to her dearest love, and airily plops herself down onto Kanan’s lap, straddling her openly right in the center of public. Though, not without throwing a particularly smug look over at the table of men behind them, amber eyes glinting dangerously.

“Mhmm, much better,” sighs Kanan, albeit contentedly, curling up against Mari with her arms immediately finding respite around her slim waist. She gently nuzzles into the crook of her neck, paying no heed to how she is still very much drenched in her semi-wet suit.

Mari merely laughs, feeling tickled by the gesture. “You’re going to get me all wet, Kanan.”

“Am I?” Kanan asks, peering up at her, eyes all wide and innocent. But from the imperceptible curl of a devilish smirk on her lips, Mari honestly knows better.

And when Kanan leans in, lips purposefully brushing up against the shell of her ear, Mari can only hold her breath in silent anticipation.

“Maybe I could get you even **_wetter_**.” She whispers lowly, almost suggestively into her ear, her voice dropping into a deeper, huskier cadence that sends a pleasurable shiver down Mari’s spine and turns the insides of her belly into goo.

Unable to help herself, Mari deftly glides her fingers across Kanan’s exposed abdomen, feeling the smooth purchase of deliciously slick skin ripple against her fingertips, earning herself a soft arching gasp in turn.

“Careful, I might just take you up on that.” Mari murmurs, albeit liltingly, voice dripping with tease as she deliberately plants a slow, hot kiss up against the side of Kanan’s cheek, feeling her tremble up against her front.

A shaky exhale. “Try me,” breathes Kanan, gently prying away from Mari to look her properly in the face; eyes glinting and lips twisted into her trademark charmingly roguish grin.

A passing beat; held out by a short lapse of silence as smoldering amethysts bears down heavily onto sheer sunlit gold.

But it is Mari who ultimately breaks eye contact, caving in into laughter first, with Kanan coming in a close second. Even while teeming over in giggles and chuckles, the happy couple still remains blissfully locked in embrace.

Giving a playful prod to Kanan’s nose, once after the giggles have finally died down, Mari makes to move in a tad closer, resting her forehead up against Kanan’s as she settles her arms loosely around her neck. “So? What are you really up to?”

Kanan shrugs, “You said you preferred me to be a little more… ‘covered up’.”

“And so you’ve decided to use me as your shield?” Mari hums, lips pulled into a slow teasing grin.

“A beautiful Mari shield,” quips Kanan, an equally impish grin on her lips as she throws Mari a wink.

Mari laughs, veering back to slap her lover lightly on the shoulder. All in good-natured fun, of course. “Charmer.”

Flinching away playfully, Kanan blows her a raspberry. “You know you love me for it.” She grins, crookedly, in the manner that Mari finds absolutely endearing.

“I do,” she croons softly, earnestly, then reaches in to peck her chastely on the cheek, causing said-woman to preen in turn.

“And well…” Kanan’s sheepish little chuckle immediately catches Mari’s attention then. Glancing up curiously, the first thing Mari notices is the faint pink hue smattering across Kanan’s cheeks as she ducks slightly at her head, shyly peering up at Mari through her dark lashes. “I’d thought you might also like to… re-stake your claim on me too.” She mumbles, albeit bashfully.

“That you’re mine,” says Mari, more of a statement than a question; slowly closing in on the woman, whose lap she’s still settled rather comfortably upon. She gently touches her cheek, and ever so reverently, traces over the heated skin with her fingertips. _Mine_.

“Yes, all yours,” Kanan breathes, as she tenderly clasps her hand over Mari’s, leaning further into her touch.

Violet eyes shift, seeking out spun-gold. And in that very second, all that consumes Mari’s vision is the unadulterated love burning in those molten amethysts, reaching out towards her.

“But don’t you go forgetting that you’re **_mine_** too, Mari.” Kanan all but purrs throatily, briefly twining their fingers together, then shifting down lower to lay a kiss on the inner-side of Mari’s wrist.

“Yours,” sighs Mari, albeit blissfully in a haze; entrapped by a certain gleam of a smoldering pair of dark amethyst-eyes.

However, it all barely lasts for moment, until Kanan finally drops her gaze, shaking at her head with an amused smile twirling on her lips. Chuckling, she playfully flicks at Mari’s forehead, snapping her out of her trance.

“I think it’s high time we get ourselves back home,” she remarks, making to rise from her seat as Mari very reluctantly slides off of her lap.

Once on their feet, Mari quickly reaches in to re-establish their connection, looping their arms together and drawing in protectively.

“Yes, before anyone gets hurt from ogling you a second too long.” She murmurs darkly, throwing a withering look over Kanan’s shoulder at the very table of men— boys, more like it— and feeling a great sense of satisfaction when she sees them shrink away under her gaze.

“ _Or before either of us loses our pants in public…_ ” Kanan mutters lowly under her breath.

Mari shoots her an odd questioning look.

“I didn’t say anything.” Kanan says, smiling an ever sweet and innocent smile. 

But Mari merely arches a brow, a devilish curl to her lips. “Careful for what you wish for, Kanan. ‘Cause I might just take you up on your offer.” She simpers, sending her dearest love a seductive wink.

Kanan only laughs, a clear vibrant ring in the air.

“Try me.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cara mia: my dear/love
> 
> A/N: I'd honestly meant to post this up a lot earlier. But hey, at least I got it out in time for the New Year~ Haha, and yep with this new update, I've decided to turn this into a futurefic collection of sorts. Just don't count on the updates to be frequent LOL, just saying. :p Anyway, thank you for all the kind comments and kudos for the previous few chapters! It really means a lot and I appreciate it much. 
> 
> A happy new year to everyone out there! :) THANK GOD 2016 IS OVER AT LAAAST!


End file.
